Toby
Toby *'NWR Number': 7 *'LNER Number': 68221 *'Class': LNER J70 0-6-0 *'Designer': James Holden *'Builder': Stratford Works *'Configuration': 0-6-0T *'Line': Knapford Junction to Ffarquhar branchline/Great Waterton Tramway *'Built date': November 17, 1923 *'Arrived on Sodor': November 1951 *'First Appearance': Toby and the Stout Gentleman Tobias "Toby" Holden is a steam tram engine. He has a square body with two cabs at each end, cowcatchers in front and behind his wheels, side-plate at the sides. Bio Toby was built by James Holden at GER's Stratford Works in 1923 and originally lived at Great Yarmouth Docks, Norfolk with his brothers before working on an unnamed tramway. In November 1951, Toby came to work at the quarry on Thomas' branchline after his old railway in East Anglia closed, as it was found to be illegal for Thomas to go on the quarry line without sideplates or cowcatchers. Toby is old and, at first, was teased by James for his shabby paint. James stopped calling him names after he crashed into some tar wagons, and Toby was given chocolate-brown paint for his hard work. Toby has two coaches named Henrietta and Victoria and a luggage van called Elsie. Persona When he was first introduced, Toby is old but hardworking, and knew enough about running a branchline to justify running Thomas' with Thomas and Daisy after Percy's accident with the trucks. He is also savvy enough to control the trucks. However, his advanced age and design means that he is weaker than the other engines. Toby has been portrayed as being nervous about the capabilities of his work and uncertain about being an old steam tram, believing that he is not a proper engine, only good enough as a museum piece and not really special at all. Toby is friends with Thomas, Percy, Stanley, Mavis and Flora and enemies with Diesel and Diesel 10. Basis Toby was inspired by a GER Wisbech steam tram J70 0-6-0T, approx. 20 ft 10 1/2 in., seen by the Reverend W. and Christopher Awdry on a holiday at Yarmouth, hence Toby's origins. He also has the maximum speed of 20 mph. Livery Toby was painted brown with black cowcatchers, bufferbeams and sideplates before working on his tramway, where he was repainted greyish-brown with grey sideplates, red bufferbeams and cowcatchers. After helping James he was repainted chocolate-brown with olive frames and blue sideplates. Toby has consistently been painted brown with grey side plates and cowcatchers. Toby has a polished brass bell on top of his cab roof which shines as bright as gold, and a number "7" painted on his sides in bright yellow with a red border. TV Series *Stepney Gets Lost Voice Actors *Colm Feore (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Ben Small (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *William Hope (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) *やすひこ　かわず (Japan; 第1-8シリーズ) *ともひろ　つぼい (Japan; 第9シリーズ onwards) *Jorge Arvizu (Mexico) *Edmundo Santos Jr. Trivia *The Learning Curve Wooden range incorrectly depicts Toby as a 0-4-0. *In Thomas Comes Home, the illustrations of "Toby's Megatrain" show Toby with a face at the rear cab as well as the front cab. This is the only time in the Railway Series that Toby has been illustrated with two faces. *Two Toby models are currently on display; one at Drayton Manor in the U.K. and one in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. *Toby's bell sound like two dings. *Toby is Christopher Awdry's favourite engine. *Whenever Toby speaks, he sounds like he has a stuffy nose Category:0-6-0 Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Tank engines Category:Brown engines Category:Faces